cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bouvetia
|- |'Capital City' || Bouvet City |- |'Alliance' || The Legion |- |'Founding' | 19/04/2006 |- |'Area of influence' | 189.733 mile diameter (08/07/2006) |- |'Government' • Ruler | Capitalist President Aparte |- |'Religion' | Buddhism |- |'Population' • Soldiers • Working Citizens | 4,877 Supporters (08/07/2006) 2,086 2,791 |- |'National Tax Rate' | 28% |- |'Currency' | Mark |- |'Resources' | Lumber & Wheat |- |'Official language' | Norwegian |- |'Date format' | dd/mm/yyyy |- |'Improvements' | 1 harbour, 1 factory | |} Bouvetia is a nation situated on Bouvetøya (Bouvet Island), known as the most remote island in the world. History Early history Bouvetia was originally founded as a Monarchy with no state religion. The people, however, grew increasingly discontent with King Aparte's apathetic attitudes to running the country. A revolution took place, and the throne was toppled. Facing the threat of being pelted to death by snowballs, the former King promised to make amends and review the affairs of the country more often. He was then promptly appointed to Revolutionary Leader. By popular demand, Judaism was instated as state religion. Aparte, who until then had been a strong champion for secularism, was qouted as saying: "I think having a state religion isn't so bad after all. It provides an easy means to control the pop... er I mean fullfill the spiritual needs of our people." War with Trotskyist Soviets On the 25th of April, 2006, Bouvetia was attacked by Trotskyist Soviets. Inexperienced with waging war, the government deployed most of the military, sending the country into anarchy. This event prompted Bouvetia to find allies abroad, and it was soon admitted into the Legion. Having an alliance to back them up, the Bouvetian people gained confidence, and many heroic acts were done on the battlefield. Among them were the battle of meteorological station, where the 2nd infantry's staff platoon defeated an entire Trotskyist company by pelting them with snowballs (although the veracity of this event is disputed). The war ended in a decisive victory at the 3rd of May. Terrorist attacks Early in the history of Bouvetia, the capital was struck by terrorist attacks on these dates: 19/04/2006, 01/05/2006 and 03/05/2006. The Penguin Defence Front has claimed responsibility for the first one in a PDF document released shortly afterwards. The two last ones are still under investigation, but there are speculations that Trotskyist Soviets may have been responsible. The waffle wars On the 2nd of May, waffler of Waffle land declared war on The Jin Dynasty, another member of the Legion. Bouvetia have responded by declaring war on Waffle Land. On the 8th of May, the waffle government requested peace from both Legionarre nations. The requests have been turned down. The government of Waffle land was overthrown by war-weary citizens on the 9th of May, and the country is now in anarchy. On the very same day, they declared war on Legion member Crimson Sky. The nation of Farja joined the fight against Waffle land on the 12th of May. This war was a total victory for the Legion, and a total humiliation of Waffle land. Waffle land has now been dissolved due to a breach of the Admin's Rules of War. Waffle land's ally Green Nation attacked Bouvetia on the 9th of May. When it dawned upon the government of Green Nation that they had attacked a major alliance, they started to show a willingness to pay reparations. This appeared to be a ruse to allow the government time to flee the country, and today Rockabian forces are rolling into Green Nation. War on Beepoon Bouvetia came in position to attack the infamous nuclear terrorist state of Beepoon on the 14th of May, and promptly declared war. The first cruise missiles in Bouvetian history were launched in this war. In the words of Granat Smell, Lt. Colonel in the Artillery battalion: "This is like New Year's Eve, just on the 17th of May! 17th of May... there is something about that date... does anyone remember? Anyone?" The Bouvetian contingent in Beepoon was whithdrawn on the 22nd of May, in the hopes that another Legion member would contribute with an occupation force. Government Reforms On the 22nd of May, Bouvetia decided to reform the ad hoc Revoulutionary Government to something more permament. The result was a strong central government and a division of powers between the judicial, the legislative and the executive branch. This form of government is known as federalism. By playing on the recent success in the war against Beepoon, Aparte managed to get elected President with 62% of the votes. Thus, it seems to be at least one constant in the otherwise fickle minds of Bouvetians. The 18th of May raid Counterfeiters raided the national mint on the 18th of May, taking the minting plates with them. The government responded by devoting large parts of the military to hunt down the counterfeiters. After several tips, the police did a razzia targeting a company claiming to produce board games, but likely using that as a front to hide more sinister activities. Several bags of Monopoly money have been seized. The Second Polar War As the Imperial Accord came into play on the 23rd of May, Bouvetia engaged NovŠtokavia in battle. Gangstonia under thetokinone and Faywder under Nandaria Mystwalker soon joined the fight in the NovŠtokavian theatre, and when the armistice came into effect on the 29th of May, NovŠtokavia's strength was almost halved. PDF strikes again The Penguin Defence Front (PDF) struck Bouvet City again on the 25th of May, killing 7 citizens and injuring the Interior Minister's dog. Shocked by this event, the IM shouted "Oh my dog!!!". Many spectators were appalled that the minister seemed to care more for his pet than his fellow humans, but then somone pointed out that other bystanders had exclaimed "Oh my God!!!" at the same time. It was agreed upon that God was never in danger from the explosions, and then people soon forgot about the whole thing. Except for President Aparte and the Bouvetian Special Forces, that is. Drought Due to several months without rainfall, Bouvetia had to cut down the supplies to it's Coast Guard on the 2nd of June 2006. The range of it's influence shrank 10% as a result. The drought ended shortly after due to divine intervention. War with The Ghetto Bouvetia has pledged to contribute with an occupation force in The Ghetto from 5/6-13/6 2006. Every day, technologically advanced weapons were found and dismantled. Free oil for everyone! Huzzah! On the 23rd of June, Bouvetia bought large quantities of oil at a reduced price, and released it free of charge to the public. Refineries popped up in every backyard, and dozens were killed in combustion-related accidents. The people was happy with how the government handled this. War against WSA On the 7th of July, Bouvetia declared war on Warpstorm Alliance member Isle of Hancock. Isle of Hancock had earlier that day attacked Legion member Zuluambia, as part of WSA's unprovoked aggression against the Legion. The NPO nations Fossor and Lyssynation joined in on Bouvetia's and Zuluambia's side as the Imperial Accords were invoked. When the war expired on the 15th of July, there were little left standing in Isle of Hancock. Cities The capital of Bouvetia, Bouvet City, lies awkwardly on the mountainside between Catoodden and Lykketoppen. The capital contains the only commercial harbour in the country, which was built on the 22nd of June. Economy The main exports of Bouvetia are lumber and wheat. These did not originally grow on the island, but was planted by the persistent initial settlers. In the words of one of them: "Everyone said it was crazy to pursue agriculture and horticulture on Bouvetøya. So we did." Bouvetia currently imports large quantities of aluminium, cattle, furs, gems, gold, lead, oil, pigs, uranium and water. From these resources it produces beer and microchips. Culture The national sport of Bouvetia is, unsurprisingly, snowball fighting. The 22nd of May is a National holiday, celebrating the end of a long period of war, and the Constitution which was written on the same day. Then, someone noticed that the 23rd of May was the birthday of Aparte, and made that a National holiday, too. After complaints that there were three events to be celebrated, but only two days on which to do it, the 24th of May was made a holiday as well. Of course, one might need a day to recover after three days of celebration, so the 25th of May was made a National Recovery Day. In 2006, the 26th of May fell on a Friday, so most people called in sick that day in order to get an entire week off. Religion Until the 16th of May, Judaism was the most popular religion in Bouvetia. This was the day that most Bouvetians had finished the Old Testament. Ice Sheet Bookstore quickly saw the demand for new religious texts, and started importing boatloads of New Testaments. This is how Bouvetia became a Christian country. The country later reverted back to Judaism as most people found the first book more exciting. This month, they believe in Buddhism. Category:Nations Category:The_Legion